


entangled

by eachandeverydimension



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachandeverydimension/pseuds/eachandeverydimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t ever say the words I love you but they know that it’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entangled

They don’t ever say the words I love you but they know that it’s true.

The sentiment is there, in the way they fight witches, a fast-paced, adrenaline-filled couple of minutes, distracting the witch when the other gets knocked down. It is in the way Gretel will say _you look like a piece of shit_ and mean it but not mean it at the same time, and Hansel will know exactly what she means. He will hear _I’m glad I’m here with you, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side_ and Hansel will fondly say _you too_ and what he means is _me too. Me too._

It is in the way their hands clasp tight, fingers molding against each other like this is what they were made for, besides pulling triggers. He remembers their clasped hands, sticky with sugar but still instinctively searching for each other, staring into the darkness in front of them, afraid but not alone because they have each other. Always have and always will.

Hansel and Gretel are family, but they are also more than that. They are friends, and brother and sister, and they are something that neither of them has a word for. It makes them happy for some reason, that both of them know what they are to each other, but will never be able to articulate it to others what they feel about their sibling. Like no one else has, or ever will have, this bond that they have. Something so unique, that only they will ever possess it.

HanselandGretel. That's what they are. A unit. Never apart and never alone. Always together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my mind after I watched Hansel & Gretel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
